


Burning

by spaceislife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, i might continue this, very sad, what do you think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceislife/pseuds/spaceislife
Summary: This takes place during the scene in Into Darkness concerning the warp core.





	Burning

He is burning up from the inside and he not want to face why but be must. His t’hy’la is dying and he cannot stop it. He is watching his planet being sucked into a black hole once again, powerless and feeling like death would be a mercy. The bond in his mind is crippling, dying before it had been given a chance at life. He is so close yet so far from his t’hy’la.  
Jim is talking, using the last of the precious air in his burning lungs to speak to him. “Do you know, why I couldn't let you die?” Jim, his t’hy’la, his everything that had been, is, and ever will be, is dying, and he is asking if Spock understands the depth of his regard for him.  
“Because you are my friend,” he responds. Friend. In English, a wholly underdescripter at best. Jim doesn’t know what it means in Vulcan, cannot ever know now. Spock will not, cannot, tell him. Not when Jim is dying, burning up from the inside, Spock cannot do that to him. It would be cruel, to tell him what could have been while he lay dying. Spock doesn't know why he didn't speak up before. Now is not the right moment, though there must have been a hundred thousand right moments before, and Spock missed every single one of them.  
“I’m scared Spock. Help me not be.” Spock cannot help him. He shakes his head, tears running down his face. Jim is bright and beautiful and emotional and so very human. To feel is in his nature and the very thought of that going away forever scares him senseless. Jim is asking him to take something away from him in his last moments, and Spock wishes he could help but he cannot. If only could reach him, possibly be able to comfort him in these painful moments between here and gone.  
There are words in his head, words he had never dared think before. Bonding vows. He says them in his head, repeating the mantra over and over. Jim is putting his hand up to the one and a half inches of glass between them. He puts his fingers up to the glass in the ta’al, mirroring Jim’s hand. The mantra is louder than ever now.  
Parted from me and never parted. As Jim shifts his fingers into the ta’al, a final “Hello” and “Goodbye” another voice joins in. Never and always touching and touched, they say in unison. We are one.  
Spock feels something explode in his mind, the fledgling bond with Jim bursting to life, brighter and more beautiful and precious than anything else Spock has ever experienced, before a crippling pain rolls through every cell in his body, every synapse in his brain, every thought and memory in his mind. “Spock!” a voice, Jim’s voice, screams out in his mind, so much pain and terror in the word before there is nothing. Silence in his mind, so loud it is deafening. It is dark, and quiet, and still, and when Spock looks at Jim, into Jim’s beautiful eyes, simultaneously the color of the sky and the stars that he loved so dearly, they are glassy, and blank. There is nothing and no one behind them anymore.  
A moment, two, before rage fills every fiber of his being with the need to kill the one responsible for the death of his t’hy’la. He remembers the mocking intonation in his words as he asks Spock “You can’t even break a rule, how can you be expected to break bone?” One deep breath, another, before…  
“Kkhhaann!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? How are my paragraphs? Should I make a sequal to this, or just continue this story?


End file.
